


Chest pain

by uchiha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law has been feeling a really weird pain in his chest, and he doesn't know what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest pain

**Author's Note:**

> This came up from a headcanon conversation I had with a friend and it wouldn't leave me alone.

For the first time in many, many years Law was finally able to relax. He had done what he had set out to do, and even though he had a lot of help, it worked out better than he expected –he was still alive at least. The plan hadn’t exactly gone the way it should have, and now his head was probably going to end up in someone’s plate sooner than later, but he wasn’t stressed out anymore.

Except there was a slight bother in his chest that he wasn’t able to ignore. It wasn’t something new. He had felt it before, in Punk Hazard, and had given it no thought. It had become a lot more pronounced and painful as soon as he had entered Dressrosa but with everything that went down he didn’t really have the energy, the brain cells, or the strength to think about what it meant.

Now that everything was over he had nothing to do but think about it. 

With Doflamingo gone the world had fallen into chaos yet again, and at the centre of it was the culprit of absolutely everything that had gone wrong with Law’s life since he decided to trust someone other than himself: Monkey D. Luffy. 

He scowled, his right hand making its way onto his chest, trying to calm a pain that he couldn’t feel outside of his body. He took a deep breath and tried to go back to his relaxed state, but no matter what the pain was still there. He had tried to figure out what it was from the moment he finished healing everyone else. Nico Robin had forced him to stop working though so he ended up just thinking about all the medical information he knew about chest pains, but nothing had helped.

He had even used his Room on himself to see if there was something wrong internally, but nothing. Not even his right arm hurt as much as his chest had been hurting since leaving that island.

He frowned.

It wasn’t then when it had started. 

When he saw Doflamingo fall his chest was ready to explode, and before that when he helped Viola and Rebecca, when he was sitting with Cavendish, the whole time, his chest was ready to burst. 

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when he had stopped breathing and his chest started burning as if he were the one to eat the Devil Fruit that had belonged to Fire Fist Ace. 

There wasn’t much more time left before the ship they were in reached its destination, and he was counting on finding the small reindeer of the Strawhats to consult his symptoms with him. 

He held onto the railing of the ship, his knuckles turning white, as he felt the strong pull of something unknown in his chest yet again.

Law felt the presence of someone else before he saw them, his senses in high alert, his momentary relaxation gone and his right hand ready to create a Room if necessary. When he recognized the person walking up to him his postured changed completely, but he couldn’t relax around this man, he was never able to.

“Go to sleep,” Roronoa growled at him, putting one of his swords away, the white one, and Law made a mental note to investigate that sword. 

“Can’t.”

“Stop thinking, then go to sleep.” Law clicked his tongue, looking out to sea again. The other man hummed, crossing his arms on top of the railing, his good eye looking at the horizon, the tip of his fingers tapping on the dark wood.

“Stop that,” Law ordered, his head slightly turned towards him, and Roronoa looked at him, a feral smile on his face, as he began to tap faster and louder. This went on for a minute or two before Law got so fed up he ended up walking away from him, loud laughter filling his ears.

“Luffy was looking for you earlier,” Of course the man had followed him, and that ridiculous chest pain decided to make itself known at that moment, “he said you’ve been ignoring him.”

“Have not.” Law retorted as soon as the swordsman had finished speaking. Roronoa raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips doing that thing he does when he knows something his foe doesn’t. Law frowned and turned away, walking into the first room he saw. 

He wasn’t avoiding the man, not at all, he just didn’t want to have a conversation with him, it’s all. He mentally cursed himself when he realized he had walked into the library and no one other than Nico Robin was sitting at the table right in front of the door. She lowered her mug and smiled sweetly at him. He felt the shivers down his spine. 

“What brings you in here Torao?” She asked, her voice calm and calculating, as always.

Law took longer than it seemed appropriate to respond, and he cursed himself again. “Need to browse something in the medicine section.”

Robin raised one of her beautifully sculpted eyebrows, taking a sip of her drink before speaking again. “If you haven’t been here before, it’s at the end of the hallway, third row on the right. It isn’t very extensive.” Law nodded, and walked straight to where she had signalled. “Though I am afraid what you are looking for you won’t be able to find in any medical tome.” 

Law froze with his hand right on the spine of one of the books. He wasn’t entirely sure where he had heard it, but someone once had told him that Nico Robin was a mind reader, and he had laughed at the idea. Now it actually seemed plausible. He turned to look at her, but she had gone back to reading her book and drinking whatever she had in that mug. 

He looked through a few of the books, and she had been right. Not only was the collection slightly pathetic –he should give a word of advice to the ship’s doctor- but he didn’t find even a slightly related topic on the symptoms he had been feeling lately. He smiled bitterly. For being the Heart Pirates captain he really didn’t know much about hearts.

He sighed, placing every book back in its spot and made his way back to the door. Nico Robin didn’t raise her head to see him out, and he did his best to not look at her as he left. He remembered the Strawhat’s swordsman was around there somewhere so he made a beeline for the kitchen. Right as he was about to enter, something in the back of his mind told him that he shouldn’t enter. He decided to listen and walked down to the engine room instead, thinking no one would bother him in a small, loud, hot room. 

He was wrong. 

The sharpshooter and the shipwright of the Strawhats were there, and he wanted to kick himself in the head for running into them at this moment. Both men turned to look at him and the cyborg smiled brightly.

“Torao! What brings you all the way down here?” 

“Did you come to listen to the magnificent tales of the amazing Usopp?” Law groaned, and Franky laughed, while the sharpshooter just gave them both the stink eye. 

“Come join us bro, we have a few colas,” Franky made some space in front of him on the floor, and Law decided there was nothing to lose by joining them. “We’re talking about the amazing tales of romance!” He laughed way too loudly for such a small space, and Law flinched.

“We’re talking about Franky’s love life and his many, many experiences with falling in love.” Usopp provided, taking a sip from his drink.

“Hey, come on, there’s not that many! Just a couple here and there, a few broken hearts, tearjerkers everywhere.” 

“If Brook were here I’m sure you’d have tons to talk to him about.” Usopp deadpanned and Franky laughed yet again.

“You walked in just as Usopp here finished telling me his story about the most beautiful girl in the world,” Franky provided, handing Law a drink of his own, “and since you have just joined us, how about you tell us a bit about yours?”

Law chocked on the very first sip of his cola, bringing one hand to his mouth to clean up the fizzy mess left over. “Excuse me?”

“Come on bro, don’t be shy! Tell us about the first time you fell in love!”

“I.. I can’t,” Law shrugged, taking a sip of his drink and swallowing it as fast as possible in case the cyborg said something ridiculous again.

Both men looked at him with matching puzzled faces. “What do you mean by that?” Usopp asked, his voice soft and cautious, as if he were afraid Law might do something to him.

“It has never happened.”

Law never heard someone gasp as loud as the two members of the Strawhat crew did at that moment.

“You mean you’ve never felt in love with anyone?” Franky asked, his eyebrows raised so high far his glasses, giving him a comical look. Law shook his head. 

“You’ve never felt breathless when thinking about someone,” Usopp said, his cola tilting slightly, a thin line of the dark liquid falling to the floor.

“The strong need to be with them, talk to them, make them smile?” Franky asked, inching dangerously close to Law.

He shook his head again, moving backwards on the floor, avoiding the awkward closeness of the other.

“You’ve never found yourself thinking about the same person for stupidly long periods of time?” Usopp asked, his eyes glossed over, as if he were thinking about someone himself.

“You’ve never felt the telling pang on your chest when that person’s around?” Franky said, his hand dramatically falling over where his heart should be. Law wasn’t entirely sure Franky’s heart was there at all, but—wait.

“What?” He asked the men, his cola now forgotten on the floor.

“Yeah, you know, this pulling sensation,” Franky started.

“Yeah! Like someone is trying to rip your heart out!” Usopp said excitedly, “Though you technically pull people’s hearts out all the time…”

Franky snickered at that. “You’ve never felt like being with that person, even if you’re not doing anything special, just being around them, knowing they’re there with you…”

“And thinking ‘Man, what would I give for this to last forever’ while you stare at them.” Usopp smiled, his hands doing a dramatic pose over his heart, his eyes sparkling slightly.

“Thinking about how you would prefer to die with them than watching them die,” Franky smiled now, and it was big and creepy, and Roronoa had that same stupid face earlier.

Law stood up abruptly, his drink falling over when he kicked it by accident. “I have to go.” 

“Luffy is in the kitchen!” Usopp yelled after him, and he could still hear them laugh when he made his way back upstairs. 

He couldn’t breathe. His heart was racing, he was sweating, his hands were shaking and he couldn’t move a single muscle in his body. He heard the captain of the Strawhat crew laughing in the distance and his stomach started to turn. He was extremely glad at that moment that he hadn’t had dinner yet. 

He didn’t realize he had walked all the way to the kitchen until his hand was on the handle, shaking too much to open the door. He was sweating, and he would never admit it out loud, but he was extremely nervous. He had seen Strawhat a few times that day already, why was the prospect of seeing him again turning him into a high school girl? 

He didn’t have enough time to think about his problem because the kitchen door opened and hit him square in the face. He hissed in pain, bringing a hand up to nurse the soon to be bruise on his forehead.

“Torao! Are you okay?” His heart skipped a beat, and for a second he thought he might have a heart condition, and then his eyes opened to a face that was way too close to his own.

“Strawhat-ya…” Words had left his brains apparently.

“Aren’t you a doctor? Take care of yourself!” the small captain laughed and Law couldn’t help but smile a little.

He lowered his hand and as soon as his forehead was free, another, smaller, hand had made its way to it, making him flinch, and heating up his whole face. Strawhat frowned and his cheeks puffed up a bit.

“Are you sure you’re ok? You look like you’re getting sick Torao!” The statement didn’t come alone, instead he had another hand joining the first and using his face as if it were a kid’s toy. He used one of his hands to stop the flailing limbs in front of him and sighed, holding the hands that were trying to stretch out of his hold as far away from his face as he could.

Law opened his mouth, ready to say something, but the words didn’t come. Instead he looked directly into the big, brown eyes in front of him and his whole body felt more relaxed that it had ever felt.

“I think I’m in love with you.” The words had come out of his mouth before he even had the chance to process them and now his whole body felt like it was on fire, his face burning more than anything else, and his hands holding tighter onto the other captain’s.

Luffy blinked a couple of times and then laughed, his whole body shaking with the sound, and Law started thinking of ways of burying his body in wood. It took Strawhat a couple of seconds to calm down, and a bright, big, beautiful smile was making his whole face light up.

“I think I’m in love with you too Torao.”

Law thought he couldn’t feel any warmer before, but he was wrong. He was on fire. He really needed to make sure he hadn’t eaten the Flare Flare fruit now.

“Wow… you’re as red as Franky’s robots!” Strawhat laughed again and Law released his hands, turning away, but not getting very far as two impossibly long limbs wrapped around his torso three times. “Nuh-uh, no leaving! You’ve been ignoring me all this time and I finally get to talk to you, and Robin said I really needed to talk to you, so you’re staying here with me and talking about how much I think I love you!”

Luffy laughed once again and Law sighed, there was no escaping this hell and he knew it. He had gotten proof of how much Strawhat Luffy meant the things he said, so no matter how much he really wanted to get as far away as possible, there was absolutely no way it was going to happen. 

He couldn’t help but smile, seeing the little rubber man happily talking and dragging him along to who knows where, and he realized that, for the first time since he had seen Monkey D. Luffy again, his chest wasn’t hurting.


End file.
